1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a junction box, and more particularly to a junction box with improved waterproof seal.
2. Description of Related Art
EP patent publication NO. 2279529 published on Feb. 2, 2011 discloses a PV junction box including an insulative box, a cover covering the insulative box, a plurality of connecting foils, a plurality of diodes connecting with two neighborly connecting foils and an o-ring sealing between the cover and the insulative box. The insulative box includes a bottom wall, a front wall, a rear wall and two side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall and a cavity defined by these walls. The cover further comprises a plurality of separating walls extending downwardly all-around the cover and abutting against the walls of the insulative box and a slit for receiving the o-ring depressed on the separating wall. The o-ring is received in the slit and clamped between the separating walls and the walls of the insulative box. However, during the production process, the slit is formed with a plurality of lances around an inner face thereon, which may cause the o-ring and the slit can not closely attached together and make a poor waterproof effect.
Hence, an improved junction box is desired to overcome the above problems.